Enya Flack
Enya Flack (born in Charlotte, NC) is an African-American Model and actress. She perhaps is more known as an actress. She is perhaps best known for playing the role of Bridget, Malcolm Jamal Warner's love interest on the UPN sitcom Malcolm & Eddie. In the Game Show world, she did brief stints as a tryout model on The Price is Right during it's 29th season and as a substitute briefcase model on the NBC Game Show Deal or No Deal during it's 2nd season. Early Life & Career Native of Charlotte, North Carolina. At an early age, Enya knew that she wanted to have a career in Hollywood. When she was only 7 years of age, Enya was already studying ballet, the piano, and the flute. By the time she turned 14, she established a blossoming career as a model. After graduating from High School. the straight-A student turned down a full scholarship in Engineering to attend George Washington University where she received a B.A. in Radio and Television Communications with a minor in Journalism and Music. While in college, Enya became involved with both the Miss America and Miss USA Pageant systems where she believes she developed the confidence to perform in front of the camera. Upon graduation from college, she returned to her hometown in North Carolina, working as a news desk assistant and fill-in reporter for the local NBC affiliate. But soon, Flack turned her attention back to not only modeling but also acting. In 1996, she landed a series regular role on the UPN sitcom Malcolm & Eddie, starring former Cosby Show actor Malcolm Jamal Warner and comedian Eddie Griffin. Enya's role on the sitcom was playing Bridget, a love interest for the character played by Warner. She also had a lead role on Sci-Fi channel series Black Scorpion and countless guest starring roles on shows such as Ally McBeal, CSI: Miami, NYPD Blue, The Steve Harvey Show and V.I.P.. Some of her movie credits include: Vegas C.O.D, Chairman of the Board, and Nutty Professor II: The Klumps. ''Price is Right'' Audition & Deal or No Deal In early 2001, Enya went back to the small screen and landed a different kind of TV gig. She auditioned to become one of two newest Barker's Beauties on the television Game Show The Price is Right during it's 29th season on the air as the producers (as they did during the 1993-94 season) held another nationwide search to find two permanently replacements for longtime models Janice Pennington and Kathleen Bradley, both of whom, along with several of the show's staff members, were abruptly dismissed from the series as their unannounced final appearances aired on December 13, 2000. Enya made her auditioning debut on (airdate) January 5, 2001 and continued on until the 11th, only appearing for five shows. She appeared alongside fellow tryout model Angela Chittenden, who also appeared for the same airdates. A few years later after her brief stint on The Price is Right, Enya made another brief return to the Game Show world, this time appearing as Briefcase Model on the NBC Primetime Game Show Deal or No Deal (hosted by Comedian and Actor Howie Mandel) during it's second season, appearing in only four episodes, standing beside briefcase #8. Later Career & Trivia Flack has also worked as a freelance entertainment reporter for Extra! and E! Entertainment Television, has covered sporting events and documentaries. In 2002, she joined veteran CBS Sports Anchors Jim Hill and Steve Hartman on Sport Central, covering all sporting events from the NFL to the NBA to the NCAA Basketball, NASCAR, and the world series. When not working in the entertainment field, she enjoys spending time with family and friends, cooking and traveling. She enjoys working with children's charities and fondly admits having a special love for both exotic and domestic animals. Today, Enya continues acting in TV and movies as well as continue to work on behalf of charity causes. She makes her residence in Los Angeles and is active on Twitter and Instagram. Gallery (on The Price is Right) enyaflack002.jpg enyaflack004.jpg enyaflack008.jpg angela_enya_s04.jpg|With Angela Chittenden angela_enya_s14.jpg angela_enya_s18.jpg angela_enya_s24.jpg angela_enya_s30.jpg angela_enya_s34.jpg (on Deal or No Deal) DONDEnyaFlack1.jpg DONDEnyaFlack2.jpg DONDEnyaFlack3.jpg DONDEnyaFlack4.jpg DONDEnyaFlack5.jpg DONDEnyaFlack6.jpg DONDEnyaFlack7.jpg DONDEnyaFlack8.jpg DONDEnyaFlack9.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Deal or No Deal Models Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models